


Clean Up

by J_Ackles



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-05
Updated: 2013-08-05
Packaged: 2017-12-22 12:40:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/913332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_Ackles/pseuds/J_Ackles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Warnings: schmoop, too short for words, bloody face rubbing evil!Sam, Consort-ish!Dean<br/>Summary: Um, it's kind of too short to make one. If I said something I'd give it all away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clean Up

Dean frowned as Sam walked into the room all high and mighty floating on the just ingested demon blood.

“Um, you do know that if you want to touch me you better wash your fuckin' mouth. Ya dirty bastard,” Dean complained from on top of the bed covers.

Sam just smiled as he walked over to the motel bed and nuzzled the side of his brother's neck.

“Ew, motherfucker. That's fucking disgusting,” Dean complained sitting up in the large bed rubbing at his wet neck.

“You know you love it,” Sam taunted walking into the bathroom.

“No, I really don't,” Dean grumbled following him and pushing him from in front of the sink too wash the area with the hot faucet water.

Sam watched Dean grab a washcloth and start rubbing at the mess Sam made on his skin.

“Dirty motherfucker,” Dean grumbled under his breath.


End file.
